Falling for James Potter
by Osprey17
Summary: Lily Evans never wanted to have anything to do with James Potter. From the first day she met him, she vowed to always hate him forever. She stuck to her promise... up to the start of seventh year. What's going on? Rated T just to be safe. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No!" I screeched over my shoulder as I stalked away from Potter, my long red tresses flying behind me.

"Evans-" he started.

"No! Come on, Sev, we're leaving," I repeated, this time grabbing my best friend's hand as I grabbed my bag and walked away.

Severus Snape was my best friend. He always will be. I hope. With the people he's hanging out with these days, I'm starting to get really worried that he'll become one of..._them._ I shuddered at the very thought.

Sev and I walked into the castle and stopped by the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Well, see you later, Sev," I said cheerfully, and turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lily- wait," Severus said. "Yeah? What's up?" I turned and asked, confused.

For a minute, he looked unsure. Then, he just stepped forward, grabbed my hand, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I jumped a little when he kissed me, and just as fast as it started, it was over. I stumbled back, shocked. "I- I- I'm sorry, Lily." With that, he just turned on his heel and walked away silently, without even his footsteps echoing in the deserted hallway.

I leaned back against the wall, struggling to breathe. I slipped down to a sitting position. I had just had my first kiss- ever. With the person I least thought it would happen- Severus Snape. A lone tear slid out of my closed eye and rolled down my cheek.

"... was hilarious! Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, it was priceless! I wonder what he thinks now..."

"It _was_sort of mean though, you have to admit..."

"Oh, lighten up, Moony!"

I heard voices coming from around the corner. I tried to scramble to my feet, wipe away my tears, and slip through the portrait, but it was too late. The four faces that I least wanted to see rounded the corner, laughing and talking.

"Evans?" Potter's voice broke into my thoughts.

**A/N: Yes, I know, it was short. DEAL WITH IT! :P**

**P.S. I hope you liked it! I will update soon! :D**

**~Osprey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL I WAS SO BUSY! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I'LL UPDATE MORE NOW THAT HOLIDAY SEASON IS COMING UP! **

**Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**~Osprey**

**4th year at Hogwarts**

"Go away, Potter," I muttered, turning my face away from the Marauders. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him motioning for his friends to go away. "I told you to go away!" I screeched, and sprang to my feet. "Evans, wait!" he called, but I was already in the Gryffindor common room and running up the stairs.

I flopped back on my bed and sighed. The only thing I could remember were those intense hazel eyes staring at me with worry.

**3 years later**

"Potter? POTTER GOT HEAD BOY?" I screamed. "Yeah... Sorry, Lily," stammered Remus Lupin. I don't really understand why Remus didn't get Head Boy. Potter had way too many detentions. But then again, he did have unbelievably good grades...

"Look, Lily, I just want to be friends."

_What?_

I think I'm going insane.

"Lily?" Potter's voice jarred my brain back to reality.

"It's Evans to you," I muttered, and pushed past him, aiming for the Great Hall. Sadly, it didn't work very well. James was strong and muscled from all the Quidditch playing, so he easily blocked me.

"No. Lily, listen. I'll stop bothering you. I just want your friendship. I mean, we _are_going to be sharing a dorm for the rest of the year," he pleaded with me. I sighed and made the mistake of looking into his hazel eyes. It seemed like they were staring right through me and into my soul. I felt vulnerable, and I didn't like it.

I ended up giving in. "Fine," I huffed. "But one sign of you bothering me, and we're done. Got it?" I said firmly.

James nodded his head like an obedient puppy. I had to stifle a giggle at the expression on his face. It was a mix of hopeful and happy all at the same time. It was actually really humorous to see him look like that.

"Fine, then. See you around... James," I said, and flashed him a grin as I walked away.

James's face lit up like a lightbulb. "Later... Lily," he said, and sighed happily.

I walked off to Potions, actually feeling happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today we will be learning about the potion Amortentia," Professor Slughorn droned while standing in front of the dungeon classroom.

I groaned. Amortentia was a love potion, which smelled of the person that was the most appealing to the smeller. "Can anyone tell me what this potion is for?" the fat professor asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Miss Evans, how about you?" Slughorn looked at me hopefully. I sighed, and rattled off an explanation as quick as possible. The teacher looked delighted. "Well done, Lily. 10 points to Gryffindor."

I slouched down in my chair as he talked about the ingredients needed for the potion. I had made a vow at the start of the year that I wouldn't start to like anyone- I would stick to my studies. I don't think a love potion would help with that.

"Okay, everyone, go grab your ingredients and get to work! You have until the end of class to turn in a vial of Amortentia," said Slughorn, clapping his hands together.

I hurried to the storage cabinet to get what I needed. I reached up for a couple of frozen Ashwinder eggs and turned around, in a rush, when I crashed into the person standing behind me. The eggs fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" a girl's voice said. I looked up to see a tall girl with long blonde hair standing there. She looked nice enough.

"Ah, it's all right. Don't worry about it, I can get more," I said, smiling. The girl tilted her head to the side a little. "I don't think we've talked before. I'm Marlene," she said.

"I'm Lily," I replied. "Class, I forgot one thing," Slughorn called out to the bustling classroom. "You can work in pairs!"

Marlene turned to me and grinned. "Partners?" she asked.

"Sure," I grinned back. I might have just found a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY MUSHROOM I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES. :O Sorry if this chapter's really short, I promise I'll start to make them longer... I just get really lazy. XP**

**On a much more different note, ENJOYYYY! :P**

**OOH, and thank you all my reviewers! Reviews make me happy :)**

"Seriously, Marlene? Sirius?" I squealed, which, by the way, is completely out of character for me.

Marlene grinned and nodded. "Ever since he hit me in the head with a plate in third year," she said.

I ogled her. "He hit you with a plate and you got a crush on him?" I said incredulously.

Marlene shrugged. "He meant to hit James," she said. Then the raised her eyebrows slyly. "James, meaning, the same James that you're destined for."

I'm guessing that the very next thing she saw was a pillow, because I whacked her in the head with one.

"MARLENE!" I screeched, continuously bopping her on the head.

"What? Geez, Lily, chill!" Marlene giggled.

"Never!" I cackled.

Marlene grabbed a pillow of her own and blocked each fluffy blow I delivered at her face. By that time both of us were laughing uncontrollably.

I felt another pillow start to hit me. "Mwahahaha, I shall rule you all in the Battle of the Pillows!" said Dorcas Meadows from behind me.

"Go away, Cas, this is a personal matter between me and Lily!" joked Marlene.

"Actually, it would be 'Lily and I'," I couldn't help myself from correcting her, and earning a pillow in the face in reply. "Who cares!" Marlene and Dorcas said at the same time, laughing.

Y'know, I should probably start from the beginning. I realized (and felt incredibly dense that I hadn't realized it before) that Marlene was in the same dormitory as me. She introduced me to her friend, Dorcas Meadows, and the three of us hit it off. We were sitting on Marlene's bed playing Truth or Dare when Dorcas asked Marlene who she liked. And when Marlene answered as Sirius, all of the above happened.

"But seriously," I said. Marlene and Dorcas sat down again, stifling smiles. "You really like _Sirius?" _I asked.

Marlene grinned. "Yup. _Sirius_ly!" she said, chuckling at her own pun.

Dorcas and I just face-palmed.


End file.
